


Not Looking for Sweet Talk

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, Dark Agenda Challenge, Multi, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's really not sure how this all happened, but he could get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Looking for Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/gifts).



"I need another beer," Parker says, and then in a twist Alec never saw coming, turns to him and adds, "You want one?"

"Uh, sure." His is still half-full, but this is clearly some sort of weird glitch in the matrix, so he might as well take advantage of it. He pauses the DVD. "If you're getting up."

"I could use one, too," Eliot calls out after her.

While she's in the kitchen, Eliot leans across the gap between sofa and loveseat and says, "So are you and Parker like..."

"Like what?" Alec frowns. Eliot can't be asking what it sounds like he's asking.

"You know."

He glances over his shoulder, because the last thing he wants is Parker walking in on this conversation. He lowers his voice. "Like...me and her?"

"Yeah."

"No way. What?" Alec glances over his shoulder again. "Why would you think that?"

Eliot shrugs. "Just seems like you guys are hanging out a lot lately."

"Hanging out? We hang out, too, you and me." Alec waves his arm at the TV and the snacks overing the coffee table. "And the three of us."

Parker comes back with the beers then. Two of them.

Eliot gives him a look that says _see?_ and then gets up, muttering about having to get his own beer.

"You should have got him one, too," Alec says, taking the bottle she hands him.

"Why?" she asks, and he could swear she wasn't sitting this close before.

  


* * *

He starts noticing things after that, like when they're at McDonald's and she offers to pay for his meal. And then pulls out his chair for him. Or the way they always seem to be standing close enough for their arms to brush together, or how she shows up unannounced with a pile of DVDs on nights when they don't have a job going. And sometimes when they do.

That doesn't really make the sex any less of a surprise when it comes, though.

One minute they're in the middle of a Terminator marathon, and the next minute she's kneeling between his legs and unzipping his jeans. And yeah, Rise of the Machines is nowhere near as good as the first two, but when she'd said she was bored, he'd been thinking more along the lines of Sarah Connor Chronicles as an alternative, not blowjobs.

His dick is 100% behind blowjobs, though, and he's hard before she's even got her hand inside his boxers.

His brain is a little more conflicted, and as soon as it starts working again, he pushes her back, saying, "Wait, hold on, what?"

She stands up and he feels kinda weird looking up at her with his dick just hanging out. Especially if she's gonna go now. "Wait, don't go," he says. "I didn't mean it like that."

She stares at him blankly. "Go where?"

"You're not leaving?"

"Why would I leave?" she says, pulling off her shirt. "We're having sex."

"Right. We're having." Wow. "Right."

No one should look that sexy in a bra that seems designed to be anything but, but she pulls it off. And then she's pulling the bra off and her jeans and panties down and wow. Okay. Wow.

"Oh, and I brought these." She bends down and rummages in her jeans and then drops a handful of condoms on the sofa. "Just in case."

And then she straddles him and his brain just says fuck it and goes off to zone out somewhere where it doesn't have to deal with Parker. His dick is only too happy to take control.

  


* * *

The thing with Eliot happens a couple weeks later. It's just him and Alec one night, playing X-Box and having a few beers. He doesn't know how to tell Eliot or even if he should.

He should, definitely, because Eliot was asking. And because of those times they don't talk about, though if they don't talk about it, maybe it isn't supposed to be a big deal. He should probably tell Parker, though, 'cause it might be a big deal to her.

But the subject of Parker doesn't really come up and when they're channel-surfing later, Eliot stops it on one of the porn channels and they end up jerking each other off while some skinny blond gets it up the ass from a guy with a foot-long schlong. It's not even that hot, but somehow watching porn with Eliot always makes him twice as horny as watching it alone.

  


* * *

"So, uh," he says, when Parker's rolling the condom down her feeldoe. He should definitely tell her now, before this goes any further. Though maybe he should have said something before she put the handcuffs on. "I, uh. I kinda had sex with Eliot."

She positions the feeldoe, then pushes his knees up as she slides in. "Does that mean I get to have sex with him, too?"

"I know. I'm...hnngh...sorry, it won't happen a--wait, what?"

"I want to be there next time," she says, and maybe it's the way her boobs are bouncing in a vaguely hypnotic way or maybe the idea's just really hot, but he tells her okay.

  


* * *

It would be awkward if not for Parker. He's not sure how you coordinate a threesome, but she just takes charge, tells them both to get naked and get on the bed, and he can do that easily.

She rummages around in the bag she brought, and Eliot leans over to whisper, "I thought you said you two weren't, you know."

Alec shrugs. "We are now."

The first thing she pulls out of the bag is condoms and lube, and then her feeldoe and the handcuffs and some stuff they've never used before. Always prepared. "Like some sort of kinky Girl Scout," he mutters, and she tosses the stuff on the bed next to him.

"You guys should be kissing or something."

He can get behind that.

She joins them in a minute, naked now, too, and they're both all over Eliot. Alec's kissing him and she's jerking him off and they're both playing with her tits.

Alec slides his fingers in her pussy. She's wet already, no surprise, and she pushes back on his fingers, making little needy sounds that are so fucking hot he can never get enough of them. She rides his fingers hard until she comes, and while her cunt's still spasming, Eliot slips a couple fingers in, too, and she tightens up and comes again.

He could totally get used to this.


End file.
